


Pouvoir n'est pas vouloir

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [26]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sequel, UDC!verse, Undecided Relationship(s), writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] La mort n'a pas voulu d'eux et ce qui aurait ainsi pu demeurer irrésolu à jamais dorénavant s'impose, alors qu'ils ne sont pas prêts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouvoir n'est pas vouloir

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Camus/Milo - "Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?"  
> 

_« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »_

 Cette question, que Camus n’avait jamais formulée de façon aussi directe, Milo, lui, n’avait pas hésité à se la poser très exactement en ces termes, assez souvent du reste pour lui avoir trouvé une réponse qui, à défaut d’être satisfaisante, avait l’avantage d’être honnête. 

Les deux. En même temps. 

Milo ne pouvait pas _parce qu’_ il ne voulait pas. Rien de plus simple, et de plus évident par la même occasion. D’ailleurs, peut-être était-ce du fait de cette évidence que le Verseau n’avait jamais mis de mots sur cette interrogation, restée confinée dans ces regards un peu tristes que parfois, il égarait sur le Scorpion. 

Camus faisait semblant de dormir à côté de lui, tandis qu’assis sur le rebord du lit, Milo en détaillait le corps musclé, étonnamment vierge – ou quasi – de toutes cicatrices.

Il ne l’avait jamais désiré. Bien sûr, le Français était bel homme, tout le monde s’accordait sur ce point pourvu qu’on appréciât ce genre de beauté racée et un peu distante, conférée par un regard aussi clair qu’il était insondable, un visage aux traits quasi irréels d’être trop parfaits et une attitude où la nonchalance le disputait à une certaine hauteur qui mettait l’être à part de ses semblables en dépit de tout ce qui, pourtant, l’y rattachait. Mais Milo, lui, n’avait jamais eu pour le Verseau le genre de regard que d’autres hommes avaient posé sur ce dernier. Il n’avait jamais songé à lui autrement que comme un ami – son meilleur ami – et même _après_ , il n’était toujours pas certain d’avoir vraiment éprouvé ce qu’il était censé physiquement ressentir pour celui qui était dorénavant son compagnon de vie aux yeux de tous.

Pourtant, il le laissait l’aimer. Pourtant, il jouissait à l’issue de leurs étreintes. Pourtant il lui arrivait même d’initier certaines d’entre elles. Mais plus que la satisfaction d’un besoin strictement physique, c’était le souhait, toujours un peu confus en dépit des mois écoulés, de garder l’autre près de soi qui menait le Scorpion dans ses bras et à un abandon qu’il n’était pas certain de bien comprendre non plus. 

Alors pour ce qui était de _vouloir_ plus, même si les circonstances avaient été différentes – ce qu’elles n’étaient pas et à cette idée, le front lisse du Grec se plissa – Milo ne l’envisageait tout simplement pas. 

Or Camus, lui, _voulait._

Sans s’en rendre compte, le Scorpion avait laissé dériver son attention jusqu’aux reins de l’autre homme, légèrement cambré comme, allongé sur le ventre, il avait enfoui ses bras sous son oreiller. Ses yeux quittèrent le creux ainsi formé pour remonter le long des fesses à demi couvertes par le drap froissé. C’était facile : il lui suffisait d’y poser sa main. Un geste, un seul, pour donner enfin à Camus ce qu’il avait cessé d’attendre de la part du Grec. Ils n’auraient pas besoin de parler et ce que Milo n’avait pas fini d’apprendre de la part du Français, ce dernier achèverait de le lui enseigner d’un regard, ou d’une caresse. Leurs silences, alors, ne seraient plus les mêmes, dénués de ces questions auxquelles ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient le courage de répondre. Et sans elles, alors… 

Le premier rayon de soleil de la journée avait achevé de se frayer un chemin entre les rideaux clairs et la chaleur tiède qui, tout de suite, s’en vint lécher le corps du Verseau puis les avant-bras du Scorpion vit ce dernier fermer les yeux pour mieux la savourer. Un nouveau jour commençait. Un jour de plus qui les verrait marcher l’un à côté de l’autre le long d’un même chemin sans pour autant que ce soit du même pas. Est-ce qu’une fois, une fois seulement, ils réussiraient à s’accorder ? 

Camus avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Le Grec n’avait rien masqué de ses pensées ; il lut dans le bleu infiniment pâle qui cillait dans la lumière du matin que l’autre homme, en cet instant, partageait une espérance identique à la sienne. 

« Peut-être. » Milo avait posé sa main sur celle du Verseau. « Si tu veux bien m’attendre.

— Tu me rattraperais ?

— Je l’ai déjà fait une fois, alors… je peux essayer de recommencer. » 


End file.
